1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video display appliance, and more particularly, to a video display appliance having a function of varying a screen ratio which can vary a screen ratio of a main picture to a sub-picture depending upon a position of a user when a twin picture function is provided, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, video display appliances generally employ a twin picture function or a picture-in-picture (PIP) function to simultaneously offer a main picture and a sub-picture on one screen of the video display appliance by receiving different video signals from the exterior.
A related-art apparatus for providing the twin picture function for use in the video display appliance will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram depicting a related-art apparatus for providing the twin picture function in a video display appliance.
A related-art apparatus for providing the twin picture function includes, as shown in FIG. 1, a channel selection unit 100 for selecting a channel which transmits data for displaying a main picture and a sub-picture, a video processing unit 200 for processing the data tuned by the channel selection unit 100 as a signal to be displayed on a main picture region and a sub-picture region, a control unit 400 for outputting a control signal in response to a demand of a user, a scaler 500 for adjusting a resolution of a video signal processed by the video processing unit 200 according to the control signal of the control-unit 400, and a display unit 600 for displaying the signal outputted from the scaler 500.
The channel selection unit 100 has a first tuner 101 for selecting the channel to display a desired video signal on the main picture region, and a second tuner 102 for selecting the channel to display a desired video signal on the sub-picture region. Further, the video processing unit 200 has a first video processing unit 201 for receiving and processing the video signal of the channel tuned by the first tuner 101, and a second video processing unit 202 for receiving and processing the video signal of the channel tuned by the second tuner 102.
The operation of the related-art apparatus for providing the twin picture function will now be described.
Each data tuned by the first and second tuners 101 and 102 is processed by the first and second video processing units 201 and 202 as the signal capable of being displayed on the display unit 600, and then the signal is transformed by the scaler 500 to confirm to a predetermined resolution, thereby displaying the signal on the display unit 600.
At that time, if the user selects the twin picture function not the PIP function, the main picture and the sub-picture are displayed in the same size.
There is a problem in that since the main picture and the sub-picture are displayed in the same size regardless of the position of the user, the viewing sensitivity of the user deteriorates.